


The Difference Between Being Shy and Being Mute

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some reassurances that everything would be fine, Mazpuk had been able to convince Cadyrn to let him visit the unfamiliar forest. There had been reports of some interesting ruins somewhere within it, and he wanted to see them firsthand. What he finds instead is a graveyard, and its apparent caretaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Being Shy and Being Mute

He knew the moment he left the tent that this probably wasn’t a good idea. Wandering away from camp was very likely to be the worst idea possible. Trees grew so tall in this forest that they blocked out most of the sun’s light, so it was safe in that respect, but the area was perilous in numerous other ways. Mazpuk didn’t dare eat anything he found; knowing well from his talk with Persef and Tanore that there were countless known species of poisonous plants. The piney forest was eerily quiet, only the slight rustle of the wind in the branches met the olive-blood’s ears, and he had the strangest feeling that he was being followed.

Stepping carefully, he moved through the brush. Loose rocks threatened his footing at times so he moved slowly. If he fell now he might not stop sliding for a while; unless a tree caught him. The path he had chosen seemed to be worn, perhaps by one who knew the area well. 

It was not long before the ground leveled out a bit and Mazpuk reached a clearing. Fog lay thick over the open space, like a white blanket hovering just above the ground. Through it he could see dark spots on the ground, lined up in rows and evenly. He took a few steps toward the closest one, and discovered it to be a medium sized stone. 

The dirt beneath his feet shifted and compacted, and when he tried to figure out why, he noticed the grass growing there was fresh. Taking a few steps back he was able to figure out that the rectangular area had been dug up and filled in not all that long ago. Shivers ran down his spine at the realization that he had been standing on a grave. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him.

“Are you lost?”

He spun around and backed up a bit, his eyes meeting with those of a tall troll with short wavy hair. His large frame would have made him more intimidating, if not for those soft eyes. The raven lusus on the stranger’s shoulder tilted its head, as if looking at him expectantly. The troll himself had hunched down a bit with his hands in front of him, pulling at his fingers nervously. He avoided focusing on one spot for long, meeting Mazpuk’s gaze only for split seconds.

“I..was j-just taking a walk..” Mazpuk struggled past his words, not wanting to seem afraid. This person did not seem threatening; quite the opposite actually. Though he had to be taller than Cadyrn, he was timid, and perhaps even more self-conscious than Mazpuk. What the olive-blood saw next though fascinated him enough to push back his worries.

“It’s not safe. Alone here is bad.” the lusus stated, in the same voice he had heard before. Eyes widening a fraction, Mazpuk took a moment to process it. The lusus was speaking. It was certainly nothing he had ever heard of, even in all of his linguistics research. A brief thought crossed his mind that studies on lusii might be a better place to find such accounts. Breaking free of his train of thought, he addressed the lusus this time.

“I’m n-not alone..but thank you for your concern..” Pausing a moment he looked to the troll.

“Are you unable to speak? I don’t m-mean to be rude..j-just trying to understand.” 

The troll pointed at Mazpuk and nodded, attempting to convey that he was right. Pity crept into the shorter troll’s heart. He didn’t seem to know sign language, so it seemed likely that he had never communicated directly with anyone in a face to face setting.

“Well...I’m M-mazpuk. What’s your n-name?” 

“Tasman. Huginn.” The first name was assigned to the troll, the raven pecking at his shoulder gently, while the second was indicated to be the raven’s name by a quick flap of his wings. Huginn hopped into the air and glided over to Mazpuk, landing on his head carefully. The sudden contact made the olive-blood stiffen, but he made no attempt to shoo the creature away.

“Nice to meet you. Mazpuk.” It seemed he was only able to speak in short bursts, which made sense to Mazpuk when he thought about it. His vocalizations must be produced differently after all. Making a mental note of all the questions he wanted to ask, he looked back at Tasman.

“It is n-nice to m-meet both of you too.”


End file.
